Wild Love
by ChibiHanyou
Summary: Inuyasha is a gang leader and playboy. Gets the girls he wants...whenever he wants. But when the leader of the Wild Catz comes around, she changes everything in every way. R&R Inu
1. The New Girl

**PLEASE READ THIS FIRST!**

**Hello! It's me again! I'm trying to create a story that will be entertaining...seeing as my other stories just don't cut it •XP•  
So...I decided to make something a little different than my usual lining...yes there will be a little fluff in this one...**

•**First of all**... I don't own ANY anime character in this story (yes there will be more than the IY crew :P) but they will show up unnoticed and will be appointed only by requests and polls/surveys (unless I find for some good reason to put them in the story)

•**Second**...I **DO** own however: Yoru, Akara, Yara, Koji, Raion, and Hirougi (Hee ro oo gee) •lol•...

•**Third**... the girls in my story will be based on the semi gothic/vampire look...so when they're in a scene, or talking or anything...imagine cool-looking gothic looking girls alright :P

•**Fourth**...some characters will be OOC, like Sesshomaru...he will actually be •almost• the complete opposite of his original self...he will be a bit cocky, more open, less I-want-to-kill-my-brother-like, and a bit more...devilish in a cutesy way...Kouga is **not** going to be enemies with Inuyasha...he's one of 'em (lol) so they get along pretty well...ummm...the other OOC characters will be easy to figure out, so don't flame me please if you don't like it.

•**Fifth**... story intrusion, narrator intrusion, •·•·•·•·• scene break

Well...about everything got covered...so I'll leave you to your reading task...and please **R&R** I really want to continue with my stories...but If I don't get enough...I'll just delete them...

**JA NE!**

•·•·•·•·•·•·•

•·•·•·•·•

•·•·•

•

•·•·•

•·•·•·•·•

•·•·••·•·•·•

•·•·•·•·•

•·•·•

•

**Chapter 1  
The New Girl**

The hall buzzed with voices and whispers as she walked by. The guys cooed and whistled while she would make wild, extravagant twirls around them. Some girls would praise her...others...would hate her. But she didn't care. After all, she was the "hottest" of them all...until the new girls came that is.

•·•·•·•·•·•·•

_Welcome to Shinrin High, a school for the gifted Youkai and Ningen! Here you will be able to relax and enjoy yourself with one of our many luxurious spas and refined restaurants. We have even included our own School Mall, for your entertainment. For those wishing to keep up their athletic skills on their own time, we have various courts placed generously around the entire premises. Dorm suites are categorized by size and what is placed in it. The cafeteria is an ample place where the students can eat from a fast-food restaurant of their choosing. The commons area, the libraries and the gardens, are places where students can study, or spend time with their friends, regardless the weather. Our classes are filled with high-tech computers for the student's need...for class subject use only. We hope that your stay here at Shinrin High, is the most pleasant and most exciting experience you've ever had. __Sayonara!_

It was a Sunday morning, when a television clicked off, and an exasperated sigh filled the space in the car as it pulled into a **very** expensive-looking driveway, stopping mere inches away from the school. Several men in tuxedos walked out of the school towards the limousine, and took some luggage from the trunk. As they hauled them inside, the driver walked to the side door and opened it to whoever was inside. A girl stepped out of the vehicle and walked towards the school she was going to stay at while looking at her surroundings carefully, making sure to take in every detail in view. Catching _some_ people's attention, she strode by, completely ignoring all the looks she got from several people around the campus. Some were astonished stares, and most were desiring stares. She walked inside the large building that only screamed: "**rich, snobs and preppy people inside!**"

She strolled through what seemed like endless corridors, until she finally came to the commons area where there were **tons** of people! As she walked through the jam-packed room, several people had their eyes on her, and moved out of the way as the girl made her way though. The single guys were slobbering and drooling all over the place, while the ones with girlfriends got smacked right upside the head for even looking her way.

Yes this girl was beautiful...scary-looking...but beautiful none the less. The way she curved, she way they dressed...even the way she walked had the guys gawking over her like starving vultures or something. The mystery girl walked through without even opening her eyes, making her mysterious all the more. When she finally got out of the clustered commons area, and disappeared through the doors, she had left behind something to talk about...she, was the new girl.

•·•·•·•·•·•·•·•·•

Inuyasha lay on one of the spa's couches, waiting for his friends to arrive. When they finally did, they could tell he'd been waiting there for quite some time...how? He wasn't in his "happy mood".

"**WHAT THE HELL TOOK YOU GUYS SO LONG! I'VE BEEN WATING HERE FOR ALMOST AN HOUR!**" he yelled.

"Sorry man. Flirt bag over here was taking his sweet time with some girls back there." Kouga explained.

Inuyasha looked at the innocent-looking Miroku, looking like he was going to pound him any minute now. Miroku noticed this and sweat dropped.

"What! I couldn't help myself! Yumiko is **way** too cute! Besides...it wasn't just me...Kouga had **his** share of girls too y'know." he complained.

"You are such a tattletale!" Kouga yelled

Inuyasha glared at them both for being late and sighed. Miroku knew that Inuyasha had given up...a little **too** easily...so he decided to cheer him up a little.

"Hey Yash...I heard that Kikyo is planning a party for Friday...you goin'?" he asked.

Inuyasha smiled fiendishly, and rolled his eyes.

"What do **you** think Miroku?"

"I'm thinking...it's a yes?"

The two smirked at each other, and left it at that.

"Don't you guys have anything better to do?" a fourth voice joined the group.

"Why hello Sesshomaru," Inuyasha greeted, "to what do we owe this visit of yours?"

"Oh shut up Inuyasha. I just saw you almost ten minutes ago." he replied as he found himself sitting with them.

The inu-youkai brothers smirked sheepishly at each other, as their friends joined in, sitting in their own seats discussing their planned day.

**(A/N: It ain't that bad so far is it?)**

•·•·•·•·•·•·•·•·•

Around 12:00pm that afternoon, the boys decided to go for a walk around the high school grounds (just for the hell of it) and check out the ladies while they were at it. Sounds pathetic, but being the most popular guys in school also has its...responsibilities to deal with. Like for example: The completion of they're weekly girl schedules. Every week they had different girls hanging around them, like their shadows. But to Inuyasha, Kikyo was his only one. She would flirt and/or sleep with other guys, bitch at girls she didn't like, and even think so highly of herself, people would think she was about to become a slave driver or something. But again, Inuyasha didn't care.  
He was just like her...heck you'd think they were **made** for each other if it weren't for the fact that they were already together. He enjoyed his days (_and nights_) with her.Touching her skin and kissing her lips would send him to the moon and back. Their nights of passion would have him yearning for more, no matter how tired he was. To him, she was everything.

As they strolled through the gardens, they caught an interesting conversation going on. They closed in on the two participants, hoping to get a better understanding of the chat.

(Guy #1:" " Guy #2 :' ')

"...I heard something comin' through the commons and I turned around to see the most sexy-lookin' chick I have ever seen in my entire life."

'No way! Hotter than Kikyo!'

"**SHHHHH!** Don't letany onehear you! She'd kill us for sure!"

' Yeah Right... I mean c'mon...there's **no one** hotter than Kikyo in the school...are you sure you weren't just seeing things!'

"Naw man! I'm tellin' ya! She was waaaay hotter than Kikyo. Kikyo barely evens up with her when it comes down to that."

'No way...you gotta be bullshitting me, 'cause I ain't seen **any **girl that's hotter than Kikyo. I gotta see it to believe it.'

"Dude...I know it's hard to believe but that's the way it is. Hey... you can even ask Wheeler to tell ya the same thing. He was there with me when she showed up this morning. Dude, believe me! If was bullshitting you this, I'd be dead ten times over right about now...besides, she was real for everyone in the commons...and I'm tellin' ya, **she's here!**"

'...I don't know man...I mean...someone actually **hotter** than Kikyo?'

"Yup!"

'...I'll take your word on it...but I'll ask Wheeler. Just to play it safe.'

"You still don't believe me don't you"

'Nope.'

"_•sigh•_ Fine. I know where Wheeler is right now. Let's go and see him and **then** will you believe me?"

'We'll see.'

As the two guys walked away, our little peeping toms came out from their hiding place both shocked and amazed to this new discovery. The new girl. It was very rare for a new student to arrive so late in the semester like this...and it was even more rare that it would turn out to be a girl...a **hot** girl.

"**I CALL DIBS ON THE NEW CHICK!**" Miroku yelled.

"No way man! She's mine!" Kouga followed.

"To hell with you! I called dibs!"

"No fair!"

"**Will you two stop the childish whining!**" Sesshomaru scolded. He was getting a headache just by watching them argue. Miroku and Kouga glared at each other once more before calling it quits. Sesshomaru sighed in relief and sat on the bench beside his brother. He glanced over to Inuyasha who looked like he was...actually thinking.

_Could there be someone...actually...**better** than Kikyo?_

The boys spent the rest of the day acting as if nothing had happened. But in truth really...there was only one thing on their minds...only one thing that kept them up that night...the **only** thing that they itched to find out about...the new girl.

•·•·•·•·•·•·•·•·•·•

* * *

Well? What do you think? I need reviews to see if this story is gonna go anywhere but the trash...so please...review? It would be much appreciated. ;P

Oh ya B.T.W.: her name will be mentioned in the second chappie and after...well R&R plz!

**Ja ne!**


	2. That's what you get

**I'M SOOOOOOOO SORRY! I HAVEN'T UPDATED!** •bows in shame• I was on my vacation and I couldn't get my hands on a computer there...I'M SO SORRY! And then there was school getting in the way...

Ok...•whew• now that that's over and done there are a few things I must get done:

**Elena **(Anonymous): No, this is not an Inuyasha Kagome fic. "Why?" you ask? Because believe it or not I'm tired of writing and reading so many Inu/Kag fics...and to tell you the truth...Kagome is starting to tick me off...just like Kikyo.

**Inuyashas-Lil-Princess**: Again...no this isn't an Inuyasha Kagome fic.

**YokoKohaku**: Let's just make it clear that I'm a girl alright? •lol•

**I don't own Inuyasha or any other anime characters that may pop out of nowhere...**

AND THAT'S ALL FOR ANYTHING THAT I MUST DO! NOW ENJOY...while it still hasn't been deleted...--;

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2  
That's what you get...**

Early the next morning, the school bell rang to wake up the sleeping students in the dorm-rooms; including Inuyasha and the others.

"Gah...stupid school bell _mumble mumble_ Waking me up this fucking early _mumble mumble _Guy can't even get a goddamned rest around here _mumble mumble mumble_"

Inuyasha woke up slowly and cussed his way to the bathroom for a shower. When finished, he brushed his teeth and headed to the kitchen for some breakfast.

(A/N: Yes...he went to the kitchen directly from the shower...technically in a towel, with water dripping from his silky hair and sliding down his beautiful sculpted chest ·•drool•· lol)

"Last night's dinner for breakfast...great." he complained while puling out a few slices of pizza out of the fridge.

He warmed them up in the microwave and got something to chug them down with. When he finished eating, he went to get dressed for class...not that he wanted to go or anything. He dug through his closet and picked out a pair of black baggy jeans, a red muscle T-shirt and his favorite black leather jacket. Socks and shoes on, Inuyasha locked his door and headed for class.

As he walked down the hall way, the strong scent of expensive perfume caught his nose as he turned the corner.

"Hey baby." A husky voice called to him.

He looked towards the source of the voice and found himself walking towards Kikyo.

"Hey..."

Kikyo wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately. There were groans and whines emitting from most of the girls around them, making Inuyasha smirk against her lips and deepened the kiss.

Kikyo broke off first making Inuyasha grunt in disagreement as usual. When the arrived to class, they sat in their own seats (not too far way from each other...) But instead of staying there, Kikyo strolled over to Inuyasha and sat on his lap kissing him more passionately than before.

"Mister Takahashi, Miss Higurashi, it **would** be appreciated if you'd fulfill your sexual desires **out** of class time." the teacher interrupted as she came in.

They both scoffed as Kikyo slowly walked back to her seat. Snickers and giggles could be heard around the classroom as this happened. The teacher sighed and continued...

"Alright. Today I have a few announcements to make," she began "**First of all,** there will be a school excursion to the ski resort in February, I'll pass out the forms later..."

**And the crowd went wild!**

"Okay settle down class... **Second,** you have a biology test right after my announcements..."

**Groans all around...**

"**I SAID SETTLE DOWN!** _ahem_ and **Third**...we have a new student with us for the rest of the school year." she stated "Please, come in!"

As the door slid open, the entire class fell silent...well except for the squeaks emanating from two people in the back of the room. Sango and Kagome. They were best friends since kindergarten and inseparable. But she moved away when she was 12 and had to wait until summer vacations to see each other...until now that is...

The guys stared in awe at her perfectly shaped body, while the girls gawked at what she was wearing: black tight fit leather jacket, red halter top, black and red pleated mini skirt, leather finger cut gloves and knee high black Goth boots.

(A/N: She likes to wear a lot of black...incase you haven't noticed :P)

She had black lipstick on the top lip, and red on the bottom one. Massive mascara and eyeliner use, and a deadly look in her violet eyes.

The good yet scary-looking girl walked to the front of the class and just plain stood there...looking at nothing in particular...

"Uh...um...w-why hello! Welcome to class 11-B! Why don't you answer a few questions for us! Like: What's your name and what type of demon are you?" the teacher tried to encourage her.

The girl lifted a lender eyebrow and looked at the nervous teacher from the corner of her eye. She sighed.

"My name is Yara Takeishi, and I'm a cat demon." she said while lifting her black ankle length tail for emphasis.

"Well it's nice to meet you Yara. And tell us: what are your hobbies and your favorite pastimes?"

Yara let out an exasperated sigh.

"Hmmm...lets see...well...I like to hang out with my friends, practice my guitar, play with my band, travel around the world, beat the crap out of annoying people (including my brothers), my voodoo dolls and wild parties...can I sit down now?"

Everyone in the class (except Sango and Kagome) sweat dropped.

"W-why yes you may sit where ever you like."

Most of the guys in the room, including Miroku and Koga, began signaling to the seats beside them uncontrollably as Yara looked around the room.

Her eyes landed upon one specific seat between the two people she had been so anxious to see: Sango and Kagome.

(A/N: Do you see where I'm getting with this?)

They had been saving that spot for her ever since she told them she was moving back from Osaka this year. It was about time! They had missed her so much!

Yara walked through one of the rows that led towards that empty seat between her best friends. Unknowingly to her, she passed by a certain playboy dog demon already making plans on what to do with her in a future bed assessment.

As soon as she sat down, the air was knocked out of her from the killerhugs she got both right and left of her desk.

"Gah! Guys..._gasp_ I...can't..._gasp_ breathe!" she gagged as her air supply was running short...

Sango and Kagome let go immediately...well...after seeing their best friend turn blue...

"OHMIGOD! We're soooo sorry!"

"S'alright..." she choked out painfully.

The three sat there looking at each other, until they simultaneously hugged almost crying they're eyes out.

·•·•·•·•·•·•

Inuyasha sat in his seat sulking while looking at the girls hug in the corner. He especially had his eye on the new girl...she did something to him...made him want her...and he's only seen her once...

"_What the hell is goin' on?"_

Inuyasha was in the middle of thought, when he felt a painful tug in one of the fuzzy appendages on his head. Turning abruptly, he was ready to pound inthe face of the one who dared touch his ears...and came face to face with Kikyo...his girlfriend...not cool...

"What the hell do you think you're doing? You haven't even met her and you're already getting hard off her!" Kikyo shrieked at him.

Inuyasha's ears flattened at the high pitchedsound and sighed.

"And what do you want me to do about it?" he asked. "She looks good...what? Now I can't even stare at the goods?"

"Actually no you can't" came a voice from behind the stressed-out couple.

Both Kikyo and Inuyasha turned around to see Yara (accompanied by Sango and Kagome) staring at them.

"They might be on display, but they're not for you I can tell you that much..." she began. "Besides your girl doesn't look very happy about all this from my point of view."

Inuyasha looked back at Kikyo, who was obviously seething at the whole incident.

"Well you can't blame a guy for starin' when they're right **in front** of him. I mean c'mon they're **right** there!" he wailed.

Both Kikyo and Yara glared at the dog in question for even trying to defend himself.

"Ladies, ladies! This is no way to treat an innocent man! He was just staring...not touching!" another voice jumped in. It was Miroku.

"Oh c'mon Miroku, mutt face deserves it for even trying...but she does look pretty damn good." And another...named Koga.

In a flash, Koga's hand was slithering around Yara's waist, and his mouth covering the base of her neck. He smirked as his hands traveled up and down her curves in a neat pattern.

"_What a whore! She's just standing there and taking it!"_ Kikyo thought.

(A/N: Not like she's any better...-.-;)

Inuyasha had to refrain himself from growling at the sight.

"_I told him she was mine!"_

Yara looked like she was sleeping. A rather uncomfortable sight. Sango and Kagome shivered and began backing away from everyone.

Inuyasha saw this and became confused...then all of the sudden he was forced to the back of the room too! He just had the sudden urge to run away and hide under his bed, or something of the sort.

"Inuyasha?" Kikyo asked.

His breath was cut short. He could barely say anything. The only thing he manages to get out was...  
"Run..."

Everyone in the class backed off as soon as he said it...it was weird how Koga was right on her and he couldn't feel it. All the anger rising up, all the need to rip someone's throat out...but nope...he just wasn't feelin' it.

When he finally realized what was going on...it was too late. Yara grabbed him by the arm and slammed him into the ground so hard she managed to make a hole in it with him.

She was seething...no worse...she was raging mad!

All the students from the class below were staring up, just as much as they were looking down. Koga was lying unconscious on the floor with girls screaming all around him making sure he was ok.

Everyone in the class remembered how he got there and stared at the raging female.

"Young lady! It's your first day and you're already causing trouble!" the teacher screamed. "**Go to the office right now!**"

The teacher paled at the sight before her. Yara had turned and gave her a full out glare.

"He just came on to me...and you're sending **me** to the office?" She said calmly...a little too calmly...

Everyone drew back as she stomped out of the frightened classroom, closely followed by Sango and Kagome.

Inuyasha stood where he was. He was completely frozen on the spot. Then all of the sudden and out of nowhere, he looked down at the hole watching as Koga was being taken to the nurse's office...and began to laugh. It was strange...it wasn't a joke kind of laugh...this was a gut wrenching, from the bottom of the soul laugh.

"I...Inuyasha?" Miroku stuttered, "Why are you laughing? Koga got seriously hurt!"

"Like I care!That flea baghad it coming!" He boomed.

"_Now I know what **not** togo to rough on her...thanks Koga laugh"_

The whole day after that was rather pleasing. The guys went to visit Kouga, and decided to screw class for the day...it has a hole in it...there's no point in going...

And they never got that test now did they...?

·•·•·•·•·•·

**On the roof...**

"Yara? Are...are you ok?" Sango asked...

Yara didn't look at her. She just stayed where she was. Kagome gathered upsome courage and walked up to her. Reaching out she touched Yara's shoulder and turned her around. Her eyes were pitch black and she growled at them. Yara took one step towards them and fell to the ground with a hard thud.  
The last things she remembered were seeing her friend's faces go pale and getting her to her room before she passed out.

·•·•·•·•·•·

* * *

So how'd you like it? I know it took me so long to update but I've had some problems off line and I'm being slowed down as we speak...but I'll do my best to get the rest of the chapters up and running. R&R!

Kudos!


End file.
